


Wihtout the Light

by Diana924



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Stare con una persona ipovedente è il massimo della sfiga si ripete Ash Tyler ogni volta che può.





	Wihtout the Light

Stare con una persona ipovedente è il massimo della sfiga si ripete Ash Tyler ogni volta che può.

Solitamente se lo ripete quando sbatte contro il muro o fa cadere qualcosa, Lorca, Gabriel, Gabriel; a causa del suo handicap tiene in continuazione la luce spenta e le tende chiuse per non far filtrare la luce del sole: oscurità quasi totale. Sebbene Gabriel gli abbia ripetuto più e più volte che se vuole può accendere la luce lui si ostina a non farlo, alla fin fine è lui l’ospite si dice e se l’altro vuole vivere al buio vuol dire che è lui ad adattarsi, anche se ormai convivono da quasi sei mesi ed era perfettamente a conoscenza delle condizioni di Gabriel. L’altro si muove con assoluta sicurezza non solo a casa, Ash l’ha visto tranquillamente recarsi a lavoro ma da un uomo che abbia nascosto la sua condizione per anni, si favoleggia che i superiori del capitano Lorca si siano accorti della sua condizione dopo sette anni, ma c’è chi dice nove, dieci; non poteva aspettarsi di meno.

Ci sono dei vantaggi: le bollette per citarne uno, e soprattutto il sesso, per quanto si sforzi Ash non riesce a ricordare un angolo di casa dove non abbiano scopato, il buio è ottimo per stimolare la libido, persino lui che pure ha avuto bisogno di tempo e terapia per potersi nuovamente fidare di chicchessia e i primi tempi dormiva con una pistola sotto il cuscino. Non ne ha parlato con nessuno, solo con il terapista che gli è stato assegnato al ritorno, persino con Gabriel ha avuto bisogno di tempo e l’altro non lo ha assolutamente forzato, Ash è convinto che Gabriel abbia delle storie simili alla sua e per esperienza sa che non bisogna forzare nessuno.

Non avrebbe mai pensato che uno come il capitano Gabriel Lorca potesse interessarsi a lui, non in quella maniera almeno, invece è successo e razionalmente non sa ancora spiegarselo, Tilly si limita a ridacchiare divertita ogni volta che l’argomento salta fuori in sua presenza.

Potrebbe anche abituarsi a lungo andare pensa Ash, la testa appoggiata sul petto di Gabriel e le mani del più anziano che giocano tra i suoi capelli, l’altro sta canticchiando qualcosa ma Ash non si chiede cosa sia, non quando quell’accento del sud lo fa impazzire portando tutto il sangue in basso. E pensare che vengono da una sessione piuttosto intensa, i cappotti si trovano nell’ingresso, la camicia di Gabriel nel corridoio e i suoi pantaloni giacciono abbandonati sul pavimento, se chiude gli occhi può ancora sentire le mani di Gabriel su di sé che toccano ogni centimetro di pelle, le loro bocche che si cambiano baci sempre più passionali, il calore dei loro corpi e soprattutto le spinte dell’altro dentro di lui, prima di Gabriel Lorca Ash non aveva realmente pensato ad avere una storia con un uomo, un conto era il sesso ma l’amore … quello è un altro discorso.

L’amore è avere due cassetti nell’armadio di Gabriel, una propria tazza in cucina, sbattere ogni cinque minuti sul muro e il sesso migliore della sua vita.

Quasi non si accorge di aver fatto scivolare la mano tra i loro corpi, solo quando Gabriel smette di canticchiare e sospira e solo allora Ash si rende pienamente conto che gli stava facendo una sega, troppo occupato a seguire la voce dell’altro.

Gabriel Lorca lo guarda, non ha bisogno di parole, non con lui. Ash gli ruba un bacio e poi torna a muovere la mano, lentamente, dolcemente, come sa che all’altro piace. E poco conta che l’appartamento del capitano Gabriel Lorca sia perennemente immerso nel buio e la luce sia quasi inesistente specialmente quella del sole, ad Ash Tyler infondo sta bene così.


End file.
